The Forgotten Rose
by goodnight raggedy man
Summary: I was disappointed when the older Doctors didn't get to see Rose in the 50th so I decided to write this. Enjoy. (one shot)


**I was pissed that they didn't let either of the Doctors, well older Doctors, see Rose so I wrote this. And no I won't be continuing this cause well I haven't really watched any of the Clara episodes yet (I'm only a few episodes into season 6) so I don't think it'd turn out too well. I do not own Doctor Who, or any of the Dialogue from The Day of the Doctor.**

* * *

The three Doctors celebrate their new plans to save Gallifrey. The youngest Doctor, well youngest age wise, lets out a laugh, "she didn't just show me any old future. She showed me exactly the future I needed to see."

This caught Eleven's attention, "eh, who did?"

"Oh Bad Wolf girl I could kiss you!"

Ten stops and stares at the youngest Doctor, "sorry, did you just say Bad Wolf?" Eleven stops and stares at him too.

Clara walks up to Eleven, "so what are we doing? What's the plan?"

But before anyone can say anything else Ten walks up to the youngest Doctor, "why did you say Bad Wolf?"

Eleven looks at them as he answers, "that's what she said her name was. In this form she's the Bad Wolf."

"Of course it'd be her," Ten breathes as he takes a step back.

"Sorry?"

"Oh it would be her wouldn't it?" Eleven asks excitedly while running up to Ten.

"Good to know you haven't forgotten about her too," Ten says bitterly.

"And how could I have possibly done that? She's _Rose Tyler_," Eleven says quietly. "Four hundred years and it still feels like I lost her yesterday." Clara was surprised to hear the pain in his voice and moves closer to the two. While the youngest Doctor watches them with fascination.

"So you do know her?" He asks and his eyes flicker to the blonde sitting on the ledge. She's watching the two older Doctors with such sad eyes.

"Know her? She," Ten says and cuts off when he doesn't know how to finish it. All this time and he still doesn't know how.

"She's Rose," Eleven says softly. He spins looking around the room, "is she here?"

The youngest Doctor's eyes widen. He couldn't believe it, they were a couple of idiots in love. he clears his throat, "yes, but I think I'm the only one that can see her." Both of their faces drop. They just want to see her one more time.

"Why would you say that?" Ten and Eleven whip around to look at the person they've wanted to see for so long. Clara looks over as well to see a pretty blonde woman in tattered clothes. "My Doctors," she whispers looking between the two.

"Rose," they whisper at the same time.

"Sorry not quite," she says while letting her eyes glow. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" she asks with her tongue-in-teeth smile. Both of the older Doctor's hearts melt when they see her smile. "Why are you two so surprised? I always protect my doctor," she says as she jumps down from ledge and walks toward the two.

Ten rushes forward and pulls her into a hug. He revels in the feeling of having her in his arms again. He buries his head into her hair and whispers her name over and over. Clara and the youngest Doctor watch the two with fascination while Eleven impatiently waits for his turn.

A few minutes pass before Eleven clears his throat. "I think you're getting jealous of yourself again Doctor," Rose says into Ten's ear. Though she was trying to be quiet about it everyone else heard and Eleven's ears turn pink when Clara and the youngest Doctor turn to look at him. Ten takes a step back and chuckles before pulling her in for a kiss. Ten smiles when he feels Rose kiss him back. Her hands tangle into his hair and his arms wrap around her waist.

He pulls back and looks at her while he brushes some hair behind her ear. "You have no idea how much I miss you," he whispers as he cups her face. Both he and The Moment know that she's not actually Rose, but he's happy to pretend she is and she's happy to let him.

"I know you do," she says gently. She looks over his shoulder and lets out a quiet laugh at the impatient look on Eleven's face. "I think someone wants a turn," she says teasingly. Ten looks behind him and sighs and reluctantly steps back to where Clara and the youngest Doctor are standing.

Eleven steps forward with a smile, "hello."

Rose smiles back, "hello."

He looks at her for a moment longer before pulling her into a hug. An arguably tighter hug than Ten's, but he also hasn't seen her in a much longer time. Eleven pulls his head back a bit from its position in her hair to whisper in her ear, "I love you Rose."

Rose smiles and buries her face into his neck before whispering, "she loves you too." It's the best she can give him, and he'll take it. He'll take anything he can get.

Eleven pulls back and looks at her for a moment before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss on her lips. It's tender and sweet, but filled with love and longing. When he pulls back again he gives her a small smile and stokes her cheek with his hand. "I still miss you so much."

"I know. She misses you too. But you know, you should never fully give up the hope of seeing her again."

Everyone heads snap towards her while Eleven just looks on in confusion, "what?"

"Rose Tyler is quite impossible, you never know what might happen," she says giving a sly and knowing smile and a wink before fading from view.

They all just stand there for a minute processing her words and Ten and Eleven both have huge grins forming on their faces as they repeat her words in their heads.

Their Rose was coming back.

_Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Let me know_


End file.
